Talk:Hell 6
New Attacks Okay, now we have to name 2 new enemy attacks: This type: (Same as the special AT from the Thunder Cestus 7) and this type: (Same as the special AT from Fire God 7) Any name suggestions can be raised and will be included in a voting session. Voting will follow the usual rules. Ivan247Talk Page 12:36, January 9, 2015 (UTC) The first one could be named Light, that's all I can think of. The second could be "Inferno" or anything relating to fire. Unrelated, but it almost looked like you were trying to avoid making the page :p Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 12:45, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Blaze would be better to avoid disambiguation? Yathimc (talk) 12:56, January 9, 2015 (UTC) I think "light" is a bit too non-attack-related. So how about "beam?" As for the second, I say "fireball." file:xparasite gif.gif 15:16, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :Hm... Can someone confirm or deny whether or not the "spark" or whatever isn't just the other attacks just scaled very thin? Also, naming the latter fire-like names doesn't really work too well when there's a boss that uses a variant of said attack, only its freeze type. I came up with my own name for it; Ray. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:09, January 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Just confirmed. BTW, there is another unused attack in the source code. It looks like a spiral mine or a swastika. Yathimc (talk) 17:06, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :::This pinwheel-like attack was used on the Strike Rod 7. If I'm correct only 3 images of attacks are not used by enemies currently, namely the sparks from Spark Knuckle 4, the flakes from Ice Sword 1 and the attack from Strike Rod 7. Ivan247Talk Page 18:38, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :::The Sparks are the different??? Yathimc (talk) 19:42, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :::The Flakes are different??? (The flakes from ice sword 1 are so small and so dense to recognize...) Yathimc (talk) 19:47, January 9, 2015 (UTC) UPDATE: The first AT was going well but the second one... looks a bit chaotic. I will close the first one asap (but I have a written report due in ~2 days that I still have 0% progress, F me for procrastinating.), but the second one might need further discussion. Ivan247Talk Page 17:07, January 10, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: (WARNING: MAY AFFECT YOUR DECISION) Thought about this but really need to make sure it makes sense. SR world is a magical world where 5 rice balls can restore a stickman in peril to fully healthy and has colossal creatures that can control laser cannons at space on its will and the laser power can range from nearly harmless to annihilating. I think that logic does not need to fully apply in this world, but where that borderline is in your mind is the main argument in this discussion. Hopefully we can find another name like Bolt in the past. BTW, I think this is the time that I have to make my suggestion that I've just come up with - Blast. Sounds sh!tty but cannot think of any better without duplicating, oxymoroning or vocabulary learning. Ivan247Talk Page 17:57, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Joining the party late here, but the first attack just looks to me like a cross between Thunder and Needle. 21:23, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Voting Section Yellow Triangle Bat's AT THIS VOTING SECTION IS CLOSED. Spark *Eh... Light doesn't make much sense, and Beam sounds too similar to Laser. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:11, January 9, 2015 (UTC) *I guess, even if this is pretty much the only spark that's a line. --Shnowshner200 (talk) 21:05, January 9, 2015 (UTC) *Best choice for me. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 00:50, January 10, 2015 (UTC) *Yathimc (talk) 05:56, January 10, 2015 (UTC) *Looks like a spark. Light and Beam are meh, they could be done with Laser attacks. Samuel17 (talk) 18:49, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Light Beam *That's what it looks like :p Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 23:17, January 9, 2015 (UTC) *Doesn't seem at all like a spark to me, and "light" just seems too non-threatening file:xparasite gif.gif 23:59, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Orange Demon Dragon and Blue Boss Gel Mushroom's AT (Similar attack appearence) THIS ROUND OF VOTING IS CLOSED. Inferno Blaze *Yathimc (talk) 05:56, January 10, 2015 (UTC) *Inferno was also fine, Fireball is OK, but it doesn't even looks like a ray or a delta... Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 23:17, January 9, 2015 (UTC) *It has been hard, but Blaze is my choice. The shape of the projectile looks like a candle fire of sorts. Icy fire, although an oxymoron, is definitely not out of the place in an RPG game. Finally, if you dig deeper, blaze, although mainly used to describe fire, is not always used for describing fire only. So I put my vote on this. Ray would be more fitting for a Laser attack (laser rays, rays of light, freeze rays in video games). A straight line of sorts. The attack does not look like a straight line. Samuel17 (talk) 18:49, January 11, 2015 (UTC) *'Vote'. Maybe the reason ha55ii doesn't give official names to the attacks is because they'll have the same trouble deciding names that we do! 21:27, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Not trying to shit-talk anyone voting for the above, but... As I've mentioned quite a few times before, we really cannot call the second attack a fire-related name, quite simply because [[Blue Boss Gel Mushroom|''THERE IS A BOSS THAT USES THIS ATTACK SPRITE FOR AN ATTACK THAT IS NOT FIRE TYPE.]] Unless this attack as used strictly for specific elemental attacks, a la Fire or Flake, we cannot call it a firey name. I mean... Freeze type inferno?? That makes no sense. We separated Heat and Poison back before we combined them into Cloud for being different types, so... Yeah. I say just delete all these fire related names because of the aforementioned stuff in my wall of text. Curse you and your obnoxious attack introductions, ha55ii!! DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:04, January 10, 2015 (UTC) : Because there totally isn't an attack called "Bolt" which can change from Fire, to Ice type. And heck, does it even looks like a ray? It doesn't looks like a manta ray, not does it looks like a beam of light or whatever. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 12:04, January 11, 2015 (UTC) :: Bolt is an elementally neutral name, believe it or not. It doesn't just refer to one specific type. And really?? REALLY?? You think I mean THAT when I say Ray?! There's literally a weapon CALLED Atomic Ray!! It can refer to one of many things, the meaning I'm using for the context of my choice being A RAY OF ENERGY. God ''damnit. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:07, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Fireball Ray *RIP dumb weed joke. Yeah, sorry guys, but we can't name this attack something fire related when there is literally a boss in the same update when it was introduced that possesses this attack type, only its freeze type. Ray can denote any number of elements, so I choose this. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:25, January 9, 2015 (UTC) *I still like fireball, but I doubt that'll get the majority vote, so I'll go here, being that it seems the least objectionable file:xparasite gif.gif 23:59, January 9, 2015 (UTC) *I like Delta more, but I've decided this is the fastest way to get this vote over with --Shnowshner200 (talk) 21:17, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Blur (NOT A VOTE) I don't know about any of these, they aren't that good (though I don't entirely mind what is picked). There isn't really a good name for this without it sounding dumb... best I can conjure up is something like Energy, but that doesn't sound right either... --Shnowshner200 (talk) 04:19, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Delta *How about this instead? I think I like this one better than blur, anyway. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 05:12, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Not a vote for delta, but that just sounds... strange. Doesn't sound like a thing someone would attack you with. Maybe as PART of an attack name, à la "Fire shot gamma" or something like that. Literally naming it Delta is just... strange... Also, since it's basically confirmed that these two "different" attacks are actually the same, should we change the poll to fit this? DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:39, January 10, 2015 (UTC) : Lol, I think I see what you're saying. "Ahh! I just got hit by a triangle!" I agree that the attack should not be a synonym to any one type (Fire, in this case), but it's tough to come up with a name after ruling that out. I'm literally Googling for synonyms of words that could work, but I've seen nothing that's good enough. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 15:58, January 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Flake doesn't really sound like something you'd attack, along with both arrow attacks. If the arrow attacks are named after what they look like, but don't sound "threatning," why does Delta sound strange? So far I like it the best, even if it's only a little. ::Wait, both Spark and this attack are the same, the former just being crushed really thin? Yeah, in that case, we'd probably want to change this, as Spark is a terrible name for it to be called. Q''uite'' the vote we have here. --Shnowshner200 (talk) 16:03, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Fume (NOT A VOTE) How about this??? Yathimc (talk) 16:42, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Blast Spirit (NOT A VOTE) Just a suggestion (and yes, I know that Spirit already exists as a compo item). Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 19:56, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Explosion (SUGGESTION) Looks like one to me. 21:34, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Current Results For the first attack, it looks like Spark wins this one, since there's no one commenting on it. As for the second attack...it's completely gone straight to either hell or space (Your call). I think the second poll needs a re-vote. As you can see, it has went quite overboard. Well, Ivan, we await your response... Omega16(Talk) 03:14, January 12, 2015 (UTC) : What happened to the fact that the first attack is essentially a one-pixel-wide version of the second? Sorry to point this out. XP Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 03:22, January 12, 2015 (UTC) ::*headdesk* My comment was just a summary of everything about the polls...I don't know, man... Omega16(Talk) 04:27, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Voting (Second Round) Because the debating was strong for the second attack, I have to start a second round of voting like how we have it in some democratic country leader elections when no one gets more than half of the votes. The first vote raised the two most voted candidate: Blaze and Ray. They will be the only options in this round of voting. Ideas can still be raised in the former discussions but unless there are strong indications of great support they will be ignored in the final decision. Ivan247Talk Page 09:51, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :Can we have some more candidates (one or two)? Yathimc (talk) 13:10, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :...I don't object to allowing more options, however in order to get the matter resolved I turned into this "president selection second round" and there are 2 and always 2 candidates in the "2nd round" which were the most supported ones in "1st round". If you have watched international news you know what I mean (e.g. the 2 candidates trying to gain support from those who voted the ones eliminated in 1st round, or accusations of corruption/fake votes of opponent when it ended up 45% to 55% or even closer are common in the int. news whenever elections are done). The 2 options I gave are the most voted 2 and I think there is only a third one being voted on by some. I probably will only include new options if there are great support to the proposed name so if you really want to have a third option, do your best to pull people into supporting your proposed name. Ivan247Talk Page 13:46, January 12, 2015 (UTC) : Well, I'm not sure if there's gonna be any votes for these two. RDB just tied it up. Well, Ivan, pick your poison. Omega16(Talk) 03:05, January 14, 2015 (UTC) : Heh, well, to be honest here I'd have preferred "Blur" or I dunno, "Glow"? I picked the best of the remaining two options since neither of those were available anymore. Lol at your edit summary though Omega. "A tie? Crap!" XD XP Lol ;P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:27, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, I agree. I didn't exactly like either of the ones on there to be honest. I know another vote is kinda... uhg, but maybe if we were to include blaze, ray, and blur? Of course, we could just go with Ivan's vote... file:xparasite gif.gif 03:41, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, if Ivan wants to remain neutral, and blur is the option a lot of people want to vote for, we should make a third vote. I would definitely prefer to vote for blur, anyway. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 13:29, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Blaze Read the first vote to see my explanation behind my choice. Samuel17 (talk) 12:57, January 12, 2015 (UTC) If there are no more candidates, this is my final decision. Yathimc (talk) 13:29, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Nothing is more similar to this attack than blaze! I just think it would be fun to have a boss firing a freezing blaze through, lol Aeinstein (talk) 14:53, January 12, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry to tie the vote up like this but there's no way I'm calling a blurry ball a "Ray". The name "Ray" belongs to a blurry line that isn't already a Laser if you ask me (if such an attack ever appears in the attack image data). Plus it's kinda fun for me if we call it "Blaze", heheheh. ;P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 00:26, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Ray Hello world. DMSwordsmaster Talk 12:00, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Personally, I think both choises are pretty bad. No, it doesn't look like a ray, but again, blaze is too fire-related (when people hear it, that's what they think. The exact definition doesn't matter much) file:xparasite gif.gif 15:14, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Samuel17 has a point, but even with the elemental problem solved, it may not even act like a "blaze". "Blaze" would imply piercing characters like a flame, while the boss's attack disappears when it hits, which would be similar to, say, a needle attack. On the other hand, when I see the attack, I don't think "ray". But, I guess it would still be okay since it would make at least some sense. Believe me, I've thought about this one. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 20:25, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Fire ray, Freeze ray, Thunder ray, Poison... ray, Physical... er, okay, but it's still a lot better than Freeze Blaze. After this ordeal, we might want to find a better vote system. Or just get more active users. --Shnowshner200 (talk) 20:45, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Has Hell frozen over?? ha66ii made Hell. 6''. An easy stage. WTF just happened?? Cavern 6, ha66ii gave us the best gold-making stage thus far, and if you're set up with 4 Gold Medal 6's while you gold rush there, every single enemy's heightened gold drop will divide evenly into 6 ("300+300%=1200/6=200", "1500+300%=6000/6=1000", "9999+300%=39996/6=6666"). Desert 6, ha66ii gave us a boss that pretty much used a near-instant kill attack that heavily referenced the number 6. Snowfield 6, ha66ii made us dodge or die with each screen acting like some powerful singular unit that made you chase it as you were trying to kill it but got weaker as it's LP went down. Forest 6, ha66ii made us dodge or die once more, only that time with a far more effective method. Giant lasers that have just a little over a 90-95% chance of inflicting instant-kill damage. I was practically hoping that Hell 6 would bring that pattern to it's climax resulting in the game's hardest stage ever when it came! (Yes, I was hoping for something harder than even Mountaintop). ;P Lol. ''RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:20, January 12, 2015 (UTC) : When I finally came back after three weeks in solitude, I saw Hell 6 and thought. "Oh, boy, here we go. I can JUST see the Satanic references and sadistic overkill power. (I even commented on the SRCB about those thoughts!)" Then I got to the stage. ... : ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! As $igma made the note, it's almost the exact same stage as Snowfield 4 (By the way, Snowfield 6 is the best in gold.), and the only thing that's really dangerous is...a Freeze attack. Really? The Cyan Big Triangle Cactus was one thing, and that didn't make any sense. As for Hell 6 believing to be harder than Mountaintop, what were you expecting? Omega16(Talk) 03:05, January 12, 2015 (UTC) : Mm, I checked and I'm pretty sure Cavern 6 is the best for gold. Snowfield 6's boss is LV66 and has 6000 LP though. I'm not sure what I was expecting, but at any rate I was certainly expecting far more hair-pulling (or possibly fangasming over the awesomeness of the enemies) than that. ha66ii, I is disappoint. ;P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:24, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :: In my opinion, Hell 5 is best in gold. Just go to the second screen and wait while your stickmen kill the enemies while the enemies' attacks completely miss your team. It's very likely that you will get at least one gold drop of 9999 not factoring in any Gold Medal boosts. Just thought I needed to say this. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 03:40, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :: Guys, just get a Gold rush Card on a Gladiator (preferably on a Long Blade 6) and go to Snowfield 6. You'll thank me later. Maybe. Omega16(Talk) 04:27, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :i think ha55ii is rushing to get this game finished it seems he skipped right past volcano death land of doom and destruction and dead :if he has no ideas i can surely help hehe --Shnowshner200 (talk) 20:51, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :Dude, are you high?! I know you're better at talking than that! :Anybody think he's being controlled by you-know-who? Omega16(Talk) 02:11, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::You know, he has a point. ha55ii did seem to say on his blog that he'd rather move on to other (not yet added) games, and to be honest, I can't really blame him. SR isn't exactly a detailed game, it's pretty much bare-bones RPG. Looking at the map right now, it looks pretty much like he's moving straight to the big castle at the end in the quickest way possible without just jumping there. For all we know, that lake and volcano might not even be visible on the map in the next update. ::I highly doubt he's (I'm assuming this based on your obsessions) Speddos just because he types differently in one post :/ file:xparasite gif.gif 03:01, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :: *headdesk* Dude, I knew that already! You don't have to remind me of something $igma's already mentioned. (Behold the curse of the eidetic...) And what I meant was, have you been noticing that his talk posts have gotten worse within the last month, generally with grammar? You know that I compare Speddos to LK (After all, I'm not sure if Shnowshner has any secondary accounts), so, in my consideration, it's either a combination of the two, or someone else me and blarg are very familiar with. Respond on my page if you want to know. Omega16(Talk) 21:21, January 13, 2015 (UTC)